Balancing Love
by melq
Summary: Post-vacation. Korra and Asami balance rebuilding Republic City and embarking on a new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know girl, I think the green ones are better," Korra said as she held up a pair of armbands. They had a traditional triangular pattern but matched Asami's eyes. Naga leaned in her snout to sniff and then snatch the band away. She started chewing on it and Korra laughed.

"No, you're right, I should go with the blue ones..."

Korra rummaged through her small closet. The hotel had wanted to give her the presidential suite but she insisted on a standard one. Even when they showed her a deluxe suite she got dizzy. It was all too much. It was only temporary anyway. She didn't want to go back to Air Temple Island just yet. Maybe she'd even find her own place.

She clucked her tongue impatiently, swirling around and throwing a huge pile of clothes on her bed in disgust. She never noticed before, but having all her clothes in one place, she really did wear the same things over and over. Korra groaned in frustration. She never felt the need to impress Mako like this. But Asami... her face flushed as she heard a knock at the door. Could it be?

She opened the door wildly with a big grin on her face, which turned quickly to a frown as she looked down at a stout postman with a package.

"Compliments of Miss Sato," he squeaked and ran off surprisingly fast on his short legs when Korra tried to tip him. Korra turned her head sideways. Were some people really that intimidated by her?

She shut the door with her foot, ripped the package open and smiled. Inside was a dress and a note with Asami's hurried but beautiful handwriting. She dropped the dress on the floor and gripped the note in both hands.

_A snazzy gown for my beautiful girl._

That was it. But Korra turned red and couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't seen Asami in the three days since they had returned from the spirit world. The vacation was amazing. They'd kissed, held hands, and even cuddled under the impossibly bright stars. Her breath hitched. She missed Asami so much.

She knew Asami was hard at work making city expansion plans with President Raiko though. Who incidentally wasn't too pleased they had "suddenly disappeared" on vacation for a month. Korra's fingernails cut into her palm as she balled her left hand into a fist. Why couldn't Raiko understand Asami wasn't a machine? She couldn't work day and night!

Korra frowned thoughtfully. The plans were more complicated and time consuming than originally thought. It would require the commission of over 400 earthbenders just to clear the land. Then there were the metalbenders needed for the building structures Asami was designing. There was a ton of work to be done, benders to hire, and not a minute to spare. Besides, Asami had said, waiting would make their first date all the more special.

Korra looked out her window. She had a direct view of all the downtown destruction. Skyscrapers torn in two like sticks. Homes and businesses lost. But then she saw a small construction crew in the distance, their yellow hard hats glowing in the summer sun.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright girl," Korra informed Naga, who gave a snort in response.

Korra sighed and scratched behind Naga's ears, white fur shedding everywhere. What wouldn't make her first date with Asami special was Mako and his new girlfriend. Somehow he managed to invite himself to what he must have assumed was a friendly back-in-town dinner. Asami wasn't pleased but had relented quickly. It would be a good opportunity to explain everything.

Korra sat down on the floor and held the dress, examining the fabric carefully. It was a simple Republic City gown with subtle water tribe patterns on the sleeves. Probably custom made on short notice. The deep blue material felt cool and comfortable. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Korra waited impatiently at the table for Asami to arrive. Mako was in the seat beside her looking down at an official looking book with a bored expression. Korra rolled her eyes and shook her head. Where was Asami? Maybe she got too busy with city plans... Korra let her thoughts wander but perked up instantly when she spotted her girlfriend heading towards the table. Her eyes widened. Asami looked flawless in a short black dress.<p>

"I'm going to the powder room. I'll be right back," Asami said as she placed her thin red jacket on the seat across from Korra. She flipped her hair and gracefully glided away. Korra opened her mouth in awe as her light eyes longingly followed Asami's slender form all the way to the powder room. She gulped.

"Is that drool?" Mako looked at her in disgust.

"No!" Korra wiped her mouth and turned to him. "Mako, I need to-"

He held up his hand. "Korra, don't worry. I know."

"When?"

"There was the way she acted when you were away. She even commissioned your giant statue and pushed for the Avatar Korra Park rename. Then I saw you blush at her and act all weird...Also, going on vacation _in the spirit world_ with each other for a month? Those are some pretty clear indications. I'd be a bad detective if I didn't add them up." Mako took a deep breath and looked at Korra directly.

"She what? I mean, Mako please don't be-"

"I told you I'd always be there for you, no matter how crazy things get," Mako interrupted again and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you." Korra felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, not unlike when she rid her body of the remaining poison.

"You look good," he said awkwardly.

"No," said a voice from behind.

Mako looked up surprised to see Asami had returned. She scowled down at him as her eyes playfully twinkled. "Only I get to say that," she winked at Korra, who beamed at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

Asami waved her hand. "It's fine Mako. When's your date going to get here?"

"There she is!" Mako smiled and pointed to a thin girl with bright red lipstick at the restaurant entrance. She looked out of place wearing a gray dispatch uniform and her hair in a messy bun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!" The girl rushed to the table. "Sorry I didn't have time to change. Beifong has us all working overtime. There's a ton of traffic jams around the new construction on 28th Street. I'm Ummi by the way," she said, turning to Korra and Asami.

"Hi Ummi, sorry about all that construction. That project should be done by next Thursday at the latest." Asami shook her hand.

Ummi's eyes lit up. "Asami Sato! Mako didn't tell me you'd be here! I hope you don't mind, I always wanted to ask..." She paused as Asami raised her eyebrows. "Where do you buy your lipstick?"

"Oh!" Asami said as she lifted her small clutch purse to the table, digging through the contents. "I actually order it from a small fire nation town named Shu Jing... Here, try this one, it's more your shade." She gave Ummi a rose-colored tube.

Korra burst out laughing. "Do you seriously carry around extra tubes of lipstick in your bag?"

"People ask about it a lot!" Asami blushed faintly, crossing her arms around her waist.

Korra grinned. She loved seeing Asami like this. "So you just go around distributing cosmetics, spreading good looks to everyone you see?"

The teasing was too much for Asami, who's blush began to spread. "_Korra!_"

Mako and Ummi looked on amused.

"Are they always like this?" she questioned him with a half smile.

"Well, Korra definitely is!" he snickered.

"It's cute. You can tell they're happy."

"Yeah, I think they are," he said, nodding at his friends. Asami was giving Korra a charming smirk as they moved on to an animated discussion about their spirit world adventures.

"That's not true, I was trying to be thoughtful!" Korra proclaimed loudly, causing several nearby patrons to turn in their direction.

"You gave me a bouquet of angry daisy-wasps! They were very pretty though," Asami added sweetly.

"I stood in the way when they attacked!" Korra informed Mako and Ummi, pointing out a few large purple bites on her arms. Asami lowered her eyelids and gazed at her.

"Yes, you did, you were very brave." Asami reached across the table and enveloped Korra's hands in her own. "My hero," she said softly. She brushed her heel against Korra's leg. Korra's eyes widened but they both leaned slightly forward. The reflected light from the candle centerpiece danced on their faces.

Ummi raised an eyebrow at Mako. "Don't try that with me."

"Don't worry," Mako said with a snort.

"_Mako! Korra! Asami! Ummi is it?_" They all looked up startled as they heard Wu eagerly call out from across the restaurant.

Asami removed her hands from Korra's and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

Wu pranced forward, twirling his bright green walking stick erratically as a server ducked out of the way.

Asami groaned. "Wu," she said through gritted teeth. "Didn't you get the tickets I sent you to _The Dancing Badgermoles_? They weren't easy to come by."

"Yes, I did. And I thank you Asami, I really do. But Tu is taking care of Grandma, she's dreadfully sick with allergies. Watching dancing badgermoles is no fun without friends to share it with." He spread out his arms and flashed a big toothy grin.

Ummi and Mako looked away, Asami pressed her lips into a thin line, and Korra started playing with her armband.

"So," said Wu as he turned to Korra and Asami. "What's been going on with you two beautiful lasses?" He pulled up a chair between them and Asami rolled her eyes.

Korra opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. How could she tell him in simple "Wu" terms? She pondered for a moment before her thoughts were interrupted by an excitable waiter handing out drinks.

"For you, Avatar Korra!" He handed her a dark green menu and a fruity red drink she didn't remember ordering. Asami smiled at her from across the table. She took a sip, it tasted good!

Korra's eyes scrolled down the menu as they waited for the waiter to come back. It was filled with a mix of complicated Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom cuisine. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw some recognizable words.

"I'll take the sea prune dumplings with noodles," she announced to the waiter when he returned. It was the simplest dish on the menu.

"I'll have the same," said Asami from across the table, giving Korra a warm smile.

After they finished ordering Mako turned to Asami. "So how's all the expansion plans going?"

"Really well actually. We're hiring benders faster than ever thanks to some health benefits I added in! I also just got two more backers for a special project I'm planning." Asami turned to Korra. "By the way, sweetie, can you come by my office tomorrow at noon? I really want you to see this project."

"Of course!" Korra nodded enthusiastically.

"_Ahem_," Wu cleared his throat loudly, looking back and forth between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra and Asami both avoided eye contact with Wu.

"Well?" He cleared his throat again. "Aren't you going to invite me too? I want to see what special project you're working on!"

"No," Asami told Wu, unwavering but not unkindly. "This is something special I want to share with my girlfriend first."

"We're friends too," he whined, his bottom lip breaking into a pout.

"As in the girl I'm dating," Asami said simply.

Wu froze for a moment. "Oh!" He smiled as the realization dawned on him. "So like Tu-"

"What?" interrupted Mako.

"-unes. Tunes. Like those old traditional love tunes of my ancestors!" Wu pulled out his pocket watch but didn't even bother to open it. "Well! Look at the time! If I hurry I can still catch the third act. No point in wasting good tickets! Thank you again, Asami. And Korra, best of luck to you both." He bowed then rushed away, pushing through several couples at the entrance.

"That's one strange guy," commented Ummi.

Korra looked worriedly at Mako. "You shouldn't-"

"Yeah, I know, don't worry," Mako cut her short, a confused look still on his face.

"So did anything else interesting happen while you were in the spirit world?" Ummi asked, changing the subject.

"Tons!" Asami eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together in childlike awe. "Everything was so whimsical, the skies even felt alive. We had a new adventure every day. On the fourth day a lion-fairy tried to fly off with me as his chosen mate! Korra stopped him, of course." She glanced appreciatively across the table. "Korra also introduced me to Iroh. We drank tea and talked about Pai Sho. There's a lot of traditional moves I never would've considered. Then we saw the Tree of Time and visited Korra's parents!"

"Wow, I hadn't considered that possibility," Mako murmured thoughtfully.

"What possibility?" Korra asked.

"That the new spirit portal connects Republic City to the poles," he said shortly, unwilling to share the idea forming in his head. "So how'd the visit with Korra's parents go?" He turned to Asami with an expression of genuine curiosity.

"Really well. Senna welcomed me to the family-"

"She what?" Korra looked horrified.

"-and Tonraq told me about all the Water Tribe beliefs and customs I needed to know." Asami paused as Korra shook her head in embarrassment. "They were very welcoming. I also managed to get a few project letters sent."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to be working on vacation!" Korra scowled at her.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetheart." Asami gave Korra's right hand a squeeze and received an adoring gaze in return.

They looked up a minute later when the same excitable waiter from earlier returned. "For the Avatar and her companions!" he announced loudly as he served their dishes in an exaggerated fashion.

"_Finally_," Mako muttered, causing Ummi to suppress a giggle. He had no problem with his ex-girlfriends' relationship but he'd forgotten how unabashedly open Asami was with affection.

The rest of the meal was uneventful until towards the end when Mako announced he had important news that he needed to share.

"You probably wondered why I, well, invited myself to your dinner." Both Korra and Asami nodded. "I just wanted a chance to tell you before it was officially announced." He paused as both his friends furrowed their brows. "I know I'm young, but I've been in some pretty tough battles, especially this last one." He stopped again.

"Mako, what are you trying to say?" Korra asked him impatiently.

"Chief Beifong, with the full support of President Raiko, promoted me to Captain. I'm second in command. I'll assume full duties and responsibilities in less than a week," Mako said proudly, holding his shoulders back and raising his chin.

"Mako, that's amazing!" Asami exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you deserve it!" Korra patted him on the back.

"I'm very proud of you," Ummi said quietly, suddenly bashful.

"You know what? We need to have dessert to celebrate!' Korra announced and the waiter seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"Korra and I will have the egg custard tarts," Asami ordered while looking at Korra. "I know they're your favorite."

"We'll take that as well," Mako informed the waiter. He smiled at Ummi who was still processing the news. "Don't worry, I'm still the same!"

"Yeah, he's still the same old dork, just Captain Dork now!" Korra laughed, giving a mock salute.

The waiter came back impossibly fast with the egg custard tarts. Korra raised an eyebrow. Another table was probably getting their dessert later than expected. Nevertheless, they all started eating the scrumptious treat.

"The egg custard tarts were delicious!" Asami said in approval after they finished eating their desserts and congratulated Mako again.

Korra grinned at her girlfriend. The night went a lot better than she expected. Asami's displays of affections didn't even bother her, not even when Asami personally fed her some of the tart. If Mako had ever tried that she would have water slapped him. But with Asami it was endearing.

"I can drive you home," Asami told her as they approached the lobby. The industrialist had snapped up the check quickly and refused to let her friends pay.

"No, really, it's okay." Korra didn't want to be a bother, especially with the piles of work she knew Asami had waiting for her.

"I insist," Asami said, grabbing her hand as they both exited the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

The valet had already brought Asami's navy blue car around by the time they reached outside.

"Here, let me take the top down," Asami told Korra before they got inside. It was a cool summer night but still warm enough to enjoy. A light breeze rustled a discarded newspaper on the ground and the stars were sparse but bright. Korra was inexplicably reminded of the nights she cuddled with Asami in the spirit world.

"Before I take you home, I want to show you a place I've never shared with anyone before," Asami let her know as they got into the car.

Asami's long black hair rippled majestically in the wind as she sped the car expertly through traffic. Korra's eyes were glued to her until she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the window. Her short hair was sticking in all different directions. She frowned.

"Asami," she said tentatively, "have you ever liked any other girls before me?"

Asami raised an eyebrow as she pondered the question. "Yes, I suppose I've found some attractive. Why do you ask?"

"I've only ever noticed you and, well, Mako. I guess I don't see many people that way," Korra informed her, receiving a questioning look in response. Korra sighed. "It's just you're so beautiful... Now that we're back in Republic City, I'm afraid you'll find someone better."

Asami broke out in laughter. "Korra, that's ridiculous! You're the most amazing, talented, attractive, _and beautiful_ person in the world to me!" She hesitated but continued. "If anyone should be worried, it's me. You're the Avatar and I can't even bend an element!"

"Now that's ridiculous!" exclaimed Korra. "You're the most capable person I know!"

"I can't say I haven't thought about it these past few years, though," Asami admitted as she stopped the car. They had made it to their destination, a small cliff overlooking Republic City.

"It's beautiful," whispered Korra.

"I used to walk here a lot after my mom died. It took hours but it was worth it." Asami's voice trembled slightly as her eyes welled up.

Korra reached out and held her girlfriend's hand and Asami took a deep breath. "C'mon," she said, getting out the car. Korra followed right behind her, climbing through the driver's seat. They were still holding hands as they both gazed down on Republic City.

"It seems so small," Korra said. Somehow the downtown destruction didn't look so bad anymore.

"I've always thought so too," Asami agreed with her. She grasped Korra's other hand and faced her, lowering her head as she stumbled on her next words. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you too," Korra said quickly, her blue eyes wide with emotion.

Asami leaned in and kissed her, gripping on to Korra's waist as she pressed their lips further together. Korra could feel her heart beating wildly. This was their first kiss outside of the spirit world. Everything felt more real and more amazing than before. It lasted only a few moments but afterwards they both leaned their foreheads together until Korra unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

Asami smiled warmly at Korra, her eyelids half closed. "I should probably take you home. Don't forget you have to be at my office at noon, sleepyhead," Asami teased as she playfully ruffled Korra's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra hurried through the glass doors of Asami's new building. At only six stories tall, it was much smaller than Future Industries Tower, but it was also in the heart of Republic City. It only took Korra and Naga ten minutes to walk there from the hotel.

As Korra entered the lobby, she saw a huge hallway to the left. She started heading towards it before she encountered a middle-aged receptionist at the front desk. The woman peered skeptically at Korra through her gold-rimmed glasses, crinkling her nose at Naga. Her stretched-out face reminded Korra of the Earth Queen. "I'm here to see Asami Sato," Korra told the her nervously, wishing Naga would stop licking the floor.

"Yes, she told me she was expecting her... _friend_… although she didn't mention this _creature_," the receptionist sneered, her voice dripping with disgust.

"Li, it's fine. I invited both Korra _and_ Naga," Asami said firmly. She walked out from the hallway and gave Korra a quick kiss hello. Li's eyes bulged wide from behind her glasses.

"I'm on time!" Korra told Asami proudly, causing her to giggle.

"I know, you're even fifteen minutes early! Oh, and hello to you too, Naga!" Asami patted Naga affectionately as the polar bear dog ran up and licked her face. Korra grinned. Sometimes Asami still surprised her.

"Sorry about Li. She's a bit critical but my dad hired her years ago," Asami informed her as they walked to her office. "So, how do you like the building?"

"It's great!" Korra said enthusiastically. "It's really close to everything!"

"I'm glad you like it! A new skyscraper is in the works, of course, and it's even bigger than the old tower. But I still have big plans for this building," Asami told her as they finally stopped outside her office. She opened the door and sat down behind her father's old rosewood desk.

Korra sat down in the chair in front of it and picked up one of the many papers scattered around. "Mrs Beaks' Sanctuary?" Korra asked, confused.

"No, that's absolutely not what it'll be called. I'm thankful for his contribution but I've already told Varrick _a hundred times_ that the name is non-negotiable," Asami muttered to herself as she shook her head.

"What won't be called that?" Korra's curiosity was getting the better of her as she started looking around the office and papers for clues.

Asami took a deep breath. "After I lost my father I felt really alone. I know he was in prison all those years, but he was still the only family I had left. Then I thought of Mako and Bolin. They didn't have anyone growing up." She glanced at Korra who was following her every word.

"I felt guilty. I realized I wasn't the only person that lost a parent because of Kuvira. There's a lot of kids just like Mako and Bolin. The evacuations were done very poorly, there just wasn't enough time. It took awhile to figure out an exact number, but there were over two thousand casualties. Some kids even lost both their parents." Asami closed her eyes.

Korra looked stunned, her eyes huge and pained. She had no idea that many lives had been lost. "That's horrible," she said hoarsely.

"It is," Asami agreed, finally opening her eyes. They were bright green with tears. "I knew I had to do something about it. These kids, they don't have anybody. And there's _hundreds_ of them. I thought about it a lot before our vacation and was able to send some letters when we visited your parents."

"What can we do though? How can we help?" Korra asked, determined.

"That's where this plan comes in. It's a children's home," Asami said as she pulled out a project board from underneath her large desk. Over twenty papers were attached to it and **The Sato Home** was written boldly at the top.

"The idea is to get the kids adopted but realistically it's not going to happen for all of them. I want to provide them with a home, not just a shelter. They'll all be schooled, of course, and in their free time they can adopt a passion, whether it's art, dancing, engineering, or bending if they have it. Whatever it is they want to pursue, I want to provide them with the means to make it possible." Asami looked expectantly at Korra, hopeful for her approval.

"I think it's a great idea," Korra told Asami, her expression still solemn from the news of the casualties.

"I know the name may seem strange. _The Sato Home_… but I thought it would also be a way to honor my father… I know he did a lot of bad things, but he did sacrifice his life for Republic City," Asami said quietly.

"I think it's a great way to honor your father. He would be very proud of you, Asami." Korra walked behind the desk and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Thank you," Asami said softly, resting her head on Korra's shoulder, "I was worried you wouldn't like the idea. That maybe it's too ambitious."

"Of course I like the idea." Korra moved in order to look Asami in the eyes but still held her closely. "I love the idea. And I want to help you make it a reality."

"I still need more funding, a lot of Future Industries' funds are tied up in the rebuilding process. Thankfully, Varrick said he'd host a charity ball to get more donors. But even if we manage to get the funds, there still a lot of things that'll need to be done. I want to make sure every staff member is a good fit, so I would have to conduct a lot interviews," Asami said, slowly regaining her composure. "And then, of course, I'll need to redesign this building. All this on top of Raiko's expansion plans. Do you really think I can handle it all?"

"It sounds like a big project," Korra said, "it's a good thing I'll be with you every step of the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Korra walked alone through the city, aimlessly turning through the streets. Naga was off visiting Pabu, who, according to Bolin, was depressed from not having his canine friend around. Korra had to bribe Naga with two jerky treats to make the visit.

"Hi Avatar Korra!" a small brown-eyed boy called out from across the street, his mom giving Korra an apologetic look.

"Hi!" Korra waved and smiled.

Apparently her approval ratings were up ninety-five percent. President Raiko even enlisted her help in calming the masses, to which Korra agreed under the condition she wouldn't be asked to lie. The people of Republic City deserved the truth and she would only give real updates. Still, they were comforted by the Avatar's words on the rebuilding process, no matter how slow it seemed to go.

Korra frowned. She wasn't sure if it was a direct response, but exactly one week after she agreed to help Raiko, she was invited to an award ceremony. There she was presented with a key to the city and two hundred thousand yuan for her service. It didn't feel right but everyone insisted she deserved it. Asami was devastated she missed the ceremony, even though Korra assured her it wasn't that big a deal.

Korra sighed, reflecting on how busy everyone seemed. Three weeks had passed since she visited Asami's office and yet she'd only seen her a handful of times. Korra felt guilty for missing her so much, with all the work she knew Asami had on her plate, but she couldn't help it. She wished she could see her girlfriend everyday.

Her friends didn't have much time to spare either. Mako was busy with his new captain duties and she'd only seen him once since the dinner, briefly during the ceremony. And Bolin was always either going off on picnics with Opal or filming scenes for his new mover. He invited Korra to join them but she quickly declined, not wanting to be a third wheel.

Korra finally stopped outside of a row of townhouses and an idea started forming in her head. Maybe it was time she did something for herself. She couldn't live in a hotel indefinitely.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me sort out all the contracts and stuff," Korra told Asami appreciatively.<p>

They stood outside an old, two story townhouse covered in ivy and moss. The red brick was weathered and the roof shingles looked loose. Korra thought it was perfect.

Asami laughed. "It's no problem! It's definitely a fixer-uper but you can't beat the price," she said, pausing. "Korra, if you need any money for the repairs-"

"No," Korra interrupted, her cheeks reddening. "Thanks Asami, but it's fine. I actually like it how it is now. It sort of has a rustic appeal, you know?"

"If you say so," Asami replied skeptically, looking at the roof.

"I do," Korra said with a contented smile, causing Asami to relent.

"I'm just happy that you're happy," Asami told her. "That's the most important thing in the world to me."

Korra grinned and Asami took her hand.

"Don't forget we're planning the charity ball on Friday with Varrick and Zhu Li. He wants us to be there at two," she reminded Korra, giving her hand a squeeze.

"How can I forget? You promised me a real date afterwards!" Korra avoided the topic of the ball. She wanted more than anything to help Asami with the children's home but setting up formal dances wasn't exactly her area of expertise.

"I have something great planned for us," Asami said, smiling down at her girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra and Asami stood outside the black wrought iron gate of Varrick's recently acquired estate. Behind it was a four story limestone manor with twelve bedrooms.

"So, does Varrick know about us?" Korra asked Asami while paging Varrick to let them through.

"Not yet," Asami replied as the gate started to open. "Hopefully he doesn't get any weird ideas when we tell him!"

"What, like a romantic mover? That's a great idea!" Korra started laughing and took off running towards the house. Asami shook her head and smiled as she chased after her.

When they finally reached the front door, Korra turned to Asami, her blue eyes taking in her girlfriend's appearance. Asami's black hair glistened beautifully in the summer sun and Korra was tempted to run her hands through it. She looked down and noticed a small sketchbook that Asami was holding.

"What's that?" Korra asked, giving Asami a playful nudge.

"Oh, just some sketches for the ball, nothing much," Asami answered with a smile.

"Let me see!" Korra grabbed the book swiftly before Asami had a chance to react.

She quickly but carefully flipped through the pages. Most were drawings of foods, displays, and decorations. However, Korra stopped when she saw a page with two drawings of herself. In the first she was wearing a beautiful gown, similar to the one she wore on their first date. It was the second illustration that made Korra's eyes widen though. In it she was wearing very revealing negligee.

Asami's cheeks flushed as she grabbed the sketchbook from Korra and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. "We should ring the bell, they're waiting for us," she said, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. She then impatiently pressed down on the button several times.

"Okay, okay, you don't have the break the darn thing!" Varrick cried out as he hastily opened the door.

They both walked in and followed Varrick to the parlor. Korra ignored Varrick as he rambled on about his new house. She was too lost in the idea that Asami had thoughts about her body _in that way_. Just thinking about it made her cheeks go warm and her fingers tingle.

"So what'd do you think?" Varrick interrupted her reverie.

"What?" Korra asked.

"About being the guest of honor, of course!" Varrick said excitedly. "It's perfect! People from all over the world will be there, trying to impress _you_ with their donations!"

"Uh, I don't know, I guess-" Korra fumbled through her reply.

"Well, think about it!" Varrick cut her off as he swung open the parlor doors, letting them know he would be right back.

Inside Zhu Li was sitting on a mahogany chair with light blue upholstery. She was scribbling away furiously in a small black notepad. "Oh, hi," she said kindly, setting her notepad on a nearby side table. "Do you want some kava tea? Iknik had it imported all the way from the Fire Nation. It's supposed to be very relaxing."

"Please," Asami replied as Korra nodded.

They both sat down on a white chaise lounger across from Zhu Li's chair. Asami was still quiet, her eyes lowered. Korra wanted to convey that it was okay, that she had the same sort of thoughts, but she wasn't sure how. She hesitantly rested her hand on Asami's, who responded by curling her fingers around Korra's.

Zhu Li returned and gave them a raised eyebrow but smiled warmly. "Iknik and I are both so happy for the two of you," she said, handing them steaming mugs.

"You knew?" Korra questioned her, feeling relaxed as she sipped some of the aromatic tea.

"Well, I did. Iknik's a little slow with these things," Zhu Li replied. "He was overjoyed when I told him though."

Varrick returned a moment later, carrying a large wooden crate. "Oh course I was! I still think we should make an announcement in the paper!" he said enthusiastically.

"Absolutely not," Asami said sharply as Korra exclaimed "No way!"

"We've talked about this, dear," Zhu Li told her husband gently, "that's a really stupid idea."

"Okay, okay," Varrick replied, moving on to the next topic. "So girls, these'll definitely light up the charity ball!" He spread out his arms as though trying to imitate an explosion.

He then opened the crate. Inside there were hundreds of metal sticks covered in what looked like charcoal.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Asami asked.

"I call them sparkers!" Varick took a matchbox out of his pocket and lit one of the sticks ablaze. Sparks started flying everywhere as he waved it around. Zhu Li frowned as one of the sparks landed on her notepad. Korra and Asami looked at each other wide-eyed. Had Verrick finally lost it?

"I appreciate the idea Varrick, but sparkers seem potentially dangerous in a room filled with people," Asami finally said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that," Varick told them, extinguishing the sparker in his mug of tea. "I think the ball would go much better outside. People feel a lot more generous when not cooped up in a ballroom!"

"Actually, that's not half bad an idea," Asami said slowly, thinking it over. "I'll have to change a few of my designs but I can send them your way by the end of the week."

"Perfect!" Varrick clapped his hands together but then frowned as he remembered something. "So, Asami, before I forget, _what's with all the downtown construction_? All the sound is driving me batty! I thought Raiko said we were expanding, not rebuilding!" Varrick complained, stretching his arms vertically to make a point.

"Varrick, he was obviously referring to the destroyed buildings. We still need to repair fixable structures and clean up debris!" Asami snapped, exasperated.

"Whoah! Sorry, Asami, I didn't realize it was such as sore subject," Varrick apologized quickly.

Asami sighed. "No, I'm sorry, it's just I get fifty complaints like yours everyday," she said glumly. "If only I had my girlfriend's approval ratings," she joked, resting her hand on Korra's leg.

"I wish I was helping you, instead of being Raiko's puppet," Korra told her.

"I know, sweetheart, but remember you're doing it _for the people_, not for Raiko," Asami said softly. "And after we get the funding, there's definitely a lot of things you can help with for the children's home."

"You're right," Korra agreed, her eyes widening as she thought of an idea. "What about including the kids though?" she asked as Asami looked at her quizzically. "I mean, why don't we invite some of them to the ball? So people can understand how important it is that they donate." She looked around the room. "Where are the kids anyway?"

"Korra, that's a brilliant idea!" Asami exclaimed, giving her a bright smile. "To answer your question though, unfortunately a lot of them are still on the street. Raiko doesn't want to make an official move to help them until The Sato Home is finished. Some of the kids are in short-term foster homes though. Tenzin and Pema even agreed to temporarily house eight. The air acolytes are trying their best to take care of them, but it's my understanding that it's been very difficult," Asami informed her.

Korra looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "I should visit them. Let them know that things will get better…"

"I think seeing the Avatar would boost their morale a lot," Asami agreed, giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "I can come with you, if you want."

"I would love that," Korra replied.

"Good," Varrick interrupted the pair, "it looks like you two have that part of the ball handled. Now about the catering…"

Korra managed to sit through two more hours of them talking about food and decor. She almost started to fall asleep when she heard Varrick's booming voice.

"So are we done for today? I promised Zhu Li I would take her wind surfing!" He exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands together.

"Yes," Asami said as she stood up. "I think that about covers it. I have some blueprints I need to go over at my office," she said, pausing as she held out her hand for Korra, who latched on to it immediately. "And an amazing date afterwards," she added softly, so that only her girlfriend could hear.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bye sweetie, meet me in an hour!" Asami blew Korra a kiss after dropping her off home.

Several neighbors looked on inquisitively as Korra waved goodbye to her girlfriend and hurried through her front door. She went directly to the bathroom and starting rummaging through a large gift basket that President Raiko and his wife had sent the week before. It took a few minutes to find a shell-shaped bar of jasmine soap. She then hopped into the shower, trying to rush so she wouldn't be late.

"What do you think, girl?" Korra asked Naga as she got ready to leave. The polar bear dog sniffed her and turned away unimpressed. Korra laughed. "Hopefully Asami doesn't share your opinion!"

On the way to Asami's office she noticed a flower stand and decided to buy a single red lily. The bright petals and the long elegant stem reminded Korra of Asami. Buying it felt a bit odd though, the sort of thing Bolin might do for Opal.

"Thanks," Korra told the vender, handing him a ten yuan note and taking off before he could give her the change.

Asami was already outside when Korra reached her office building, leaning on the hood of her car and twirling her keys.

"You look great," Asami said as she got up and embraced Korra.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Korra responded.

Asami had changed into her usual riding outfit and decided to put her hair down, a sapphire clip holding it in place. Korra stared at her for a few more moments, appreciating the look. Then she remembered the flower.

"I got you this," she said awkwardly, handing the lily to Asami.

"Korra it's beautiful! Thank you!" Asami exclaimed, smiling brightly. She opened the car door and placed the flower carefully on her dashboard, so not to squish it. "I hope you like seaweed noodles!"

"I love seaweed noodles!" Korra replied, joining Asami in the car.

"Good, I bought some from Narook's. They're supposed to be the best!" Asami pointed to the back seat where Korra noticed a wicker picnic basket.

"I didn't know they delivered," Korra commented.

"They don't, I went there myself," Asami said as she started to drive.

"Did anyone give you trouble?" Korra asked, remembering the alleyway that led to the noodlery.

"No, the only person who talked to me was Tahno," Asami told her while adjusting the rear view mirror.

"Oh great, what'd that idiot want?" Korra asked, rolling her eyes.

"He asked me out," Asami replied. She started laughing but abruptly stopped when she noticed Korra frowning. "Don't worry! I said no, of course. I told him I'm dating a waterbender who could beat him any day of the week!"

"And then he stopped bothering you?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

"No, he told me he doesn't mind sharing," Asami said with a smirk.

"What?" Korra exclaimed. "Well, he can't have you! You're mine!" She blushed deep red as the words escaped her mouth and she turned her face away from Asami.

"And that's what I told him, I'm taken," Asami said softly. She kept her left hand on the steering wheel and tucked a piece of hair behind Korra's ear with her right one.

They reached the downtown docks a few minutes later and Asami parked the car. Upon getting out Korra saw a huge, dark blue speed boat floating on the water. It had **Korra** stamped across it in large white letters.

"You named your speed boat after me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I named _our _speed boat after you," Asami told her with a wink as she set down the picnic basket in the boat.

Korra felt a wave of excitement wash over her. The idea of sharing a possession with Asami, especially something as big as a speed boat, felt exhilarating.

"Ours," she said back to Asami, a big grin plastered to her face.

"Well, sweetheart, where should we take her?" Asami asked, smiling back.

"There's a really small island about 30 minutes off the coast," Korra replied. "Maybe we could have our picnic there?"

"Alright, let's go!" Asami got on the boat and waved for Korra to join her at the helm.

"I'm glad it's not enclosed," she told Korra. "I think it's more enjoyable this way." Asami looked up at the sky before turning her attention back to her girlfriend. She then took Korra's hands and placed them both on the wheel.

"What?" Korra responded. "Uh, I don't know how to steer this."

"I know, that's why I'm going to teach you!" Asami pressed her hands tightly on Korra's.

Korra could feel her girlfriend's breath on her neck as she tried to guide her through the steering process. It was very distracting and Korra almost crashed the boat twice.

"I thought for sure we were going to capsize that last time!" Asami laughed when they reached the island.

"Hey, I may not be good at steering... or driving, but I know more important things!" Korra waved her hand, bending some of the ocean water into a large vertical outline of a heart.

"Oh yes, that's a real important use of bending," Asami said, kissing Korra on the cheek before opening the picnic basket and placing a red blanket on the ground.

"Thanks again for the noodles. You're always really thoughtful," Korra told Asami as she joined her on the blanket.

"So are you," Asami said softly. "I really love the lily."

"It reminded me of you," Korra said embarrassedly, looking down as she ate her noodles. "So, uh, anyway, with all the ball talk today I didn't get a chance to ask how everything's going with the rebuilding and expansion."

"Besides for the complaints? It's going okay, I guess, business as usual… but Raiko's almost been too nice. He even sent me a basket of rare teas last week," Asami told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got a basket too. Maybe he's trying to make amends?" Korra suggested.

"Doesn't it seem strange though? He also gave me the go ahead to build my skyscraper downtown instead of with the expansion. He awarded you a key to the city and a lot of yuans. Mako's even a captain now!" She paused and looked at her girlfriend before continuing. "He's buying us Korra. And he's just been reelected, so I can't figure out why."

"Maybe it has something to do with the new Earth Federation," Korra said thoughtfully.

"Do you really think he'd try to expand his reach beyond the United Republic?" Asami asked.

"Well, the meetings with previous governors start next month, so I guess we'll see then," Korra replied. "It certainly does seem suspicious though..."

They both continued to eat quietly, occasionally stealing glances from one another.

"Hey," Asami finally said, setting down her noodles. "Have you heard about Tu?"

"No, what about him?" Korra asked, relieved to have a more light hearted conversation.

"He's moving to Zaofu! Apparently Wing Beifong invited him. They must have met at the wedding," Asami told her. "His grandmother's pretty upset he's leaving. I actually think the whole family might end up following him."

"Sorry, I know they kept you company," Korra said worriedly. "If you ever need anything…"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you could spend the night sometimes," Asami responded, her eyes going wide as she realized what she said.

Korra stared at her girlfriend, her eyes also widened.

"I mean-not like-not that I don't-just-" Asami put face in her palm, embarrassed. "I meant we could cuddle, like we did in the spirit world," she said quietly through her hand.

Korra moved Asami's hand down and looked her in the eyes. "I would like that a lot," she told her girlfriend as she scooted closer to her.

"You smell nice," Asami whispered.

"So do you," said Korra, crashing her lips down on Asami's.

They leaned back on the blanket and Asami rolled on top of Korra, grasping Korra's waist and fervently kissing her lips and then her neck. She then moved her hands up Korra's top to feel her abs as Korra's own hands gripped on Asami's backside. Asami hesitated then went back to Korra's mouth, giving a small kiss and then placing another on top of Korra's nose.

"You're beautiful," she told Korra as she repositioned herself beside her.

"No, you're beautiful," Korra responded, nuzzling her head into Asami's long pale neck.

Asami put her arm around Korra's shoulder and they both gazed silently upward as the stars began to appear in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra soared swiftly through the sky on her glider, enjoying the feel of the air going through her hair. In the distance she could see the red sails of the Air Temple Island ferry where she knew Asami was waiting for her. Korra shook her head, thinking back to the conversation with Bolin and Opal that led to her running late.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin had said cheerfully as she opened the door. He was there with Opal to pick up Naga for the latest Nuktuk mover.

"Hi guys," Korra responded, grabbing her glider as she readied to leave.

Both of her friends glanced at her neck where she had no idea a kiss mark had started to form.

"Did ya have a hot date last night?" Bolin asked her with a wink. She definitely didn't have any marks on her neck when they had picked up Naga the day before.

Korra looked at him confused. "Um, I was mostly with Asami yesterday. She showed me her new speed boat. It was really neat," she told him, trying to squeeze past the couple as she shut the door.

Bolin blinked and Opal's eyes widened.

"What?" Korra asked them, starting to get impatient.

Opal wordlessly took a small compact mirror out of Bolin's jacket and showed Korra her neck.

"Oh," said Korra, remembering how Asami had fervently kissed her neck on the blanket. "Well then, yeah... I had a date with Asami last night."

She looked at her friends as they both took a moment to process the new information.

"Wow," Bolin finally said. "I didn't know girls could date each other. And Asami did that to you?"

Opal elbowed her boyfriend as he pointed to Korra's neck and she gave Korra a smile. "Of course they can! It's not that uncommon in Zaofu."

"You know I'm happy for both of you," Bolin told Korra, pulling her into a hug. "I'm just surprised!"

Korra was glad to have supportive friends but their conversation ended up lasting another fifteen minutes. She lowered her glider as she approached the ferry and landed on it right in front of her girlfriend. The captain saw her and the ferry started to take off.

"You're late," Asami said, folding her arms with a bemused expression on her face.

"Bolin and Opal saw this," Korra pointed to her neck, "and I told them about us. Sorry, I know you probably wanted to tell them together."

"I did that, huh?" Asami looked at the mark appraisingly, unbothered by their friends finding out.

"Yeah, I should probably heal it before we see Tenzin," Korra told her, bending a small amount of water out of the ocean to do so. "They're really happy for us, by the way."

"I guess Tenzin and Pema are the last important people to tell now," Asami said as she watched Korra heal her neck. "How do you think they'll react?"

"I'm not sure," Korra replied. "I know he's very traditional but I also think he just wants us to be happy."

"I spent a lot of time with them while you were away," Asami said anxiously. "They became like family to me... I really hope they accept us."

"Don't worry, everything'll be fine," Korra told her confidently, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Nevertheless, they both took deep breaths as the ferry came to a stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Two bright yellow dragonfly bunnies fluttered around the pair as they stepped off the ferry. Korra waved to Tenzin and Jinora who were waiting with Oogi at the docks.

"Korra, Asami, it's good to see you two again." Tenzin said warmly. "Pema's making some sweet buns and tea for you to have while we catch up. She misses having you here."

"I miss you guys too." Korra was unsure of what else to say.

"It'll be nice to catch up. Where's Ikki and Meelo?" Asami asked conversationally as they got on the sky bison.

"They're showing some air tricks to the foster kids," Jinora replied. "The smaller ones especially like air scooter races."

The four flew towards the temple in silence, the air thick with unspoken questions. After they landed Korra took Asami's hand loosely in her own and followed Tenzin, letting go when they reached the dining hall. Jinora eyes widened as she trailed behind them.

"Hi you two! I'm glad you finally decided to visit!" Pema said cheerfully as they walked inside.

Korra waited until everyone was seated and had tea before she cleared her throat. Asami sat beside her, nervously biting her lips. Korra smiled and forgot what she was doing for a second. Tenzin and Pema looked at her expectantly from across the table and she remembered.

"I-well, actually, Asami and I-have something to tell you guys. We probably should've said something sooner but..." Korra drifted off. This was a lot harder than she thought.

"But we didn't want to upset you," Asami finished for her.

"What's wrong?" Tenzin asked, worry lines etched across his arrow.

"Nothing's wrong!" Korra quickly shook her head.

She put her left hand over Asami's right one, clearly visible on the table, and took a deep breath.

"Asami and I are together. Like _together together_." Sweat rolled down Korra's forehead as she waited for their response.

"We love each other and really hope you support us," Asami chimed in, gripping Korra's hand tighter.

"I thought so." Jinora folded her arms smugly.

"I'm so happy for you girls," Pema said brightly. "I had a feeling she liked you!" she added to Korra, causing Asami to blush.

Tenzin didn't say anything as he stroked his chin, deep in thought. The girlfriends exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm glad you both found love with each other. You deserve happiness," Tenzin finally said. His expression turned grave though as he continued in a much more serious tone and looked directly at Korra. "However, I must warn you that as the Avatar there will always be those who use your differences as grounds to oppose you. There will be people who'll stand directly against your relationship. Are you prepared to face that?"

"Yes," Korra replied, fire in her eyes.

Asami nodded fiercely.

"Good," Tenzin said. "So are you ready to meet the foster kids?"

* * *

><p>When they went outside Korra could see that most of the kids were watching Ikki and Meelo race just as Jinora had told them earlier. Her eyes immediately darted to a boy with tanned skin and light green eyes. He was standing by himself, staring out at the sea.<p>

"That's Haru, he doesn't talk much," Tenzin told her. "Haru and Ming are the only benders. I think Ming's taken off again though. Maybe you'll meet her next time."

"I'm gonna try to talk to him," Korra said as she started walking towards the lone child.

"Oh, there she is! Asami, did I mention before that Ming has an interest in engineering?" Tenzin pointed to a girl in the distance. She was sitting against a tree, setting blades of grass on fire. Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra hesitated before approached Haru. He was still staring longingly at the sea. Now that she was closer Korra could also see that his green eyes were filled with tears.

"Hi Haru," she said softly. "I'm Korra. I heard you're a bender like me."

"Hi Avatar Korra." Haru turned to her and smiled.

"I see nothing gets past you, huh?" Korra joked.

"Not much," Haru admitted. He then looked towards the other kids and his shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Have you ever felt different from everyone else because you could bend?" he questioned her.

"Definitely," said Korra, thinking back to her life on the compound. "But you know what? Bending doesn't have to be lonesome! It's something you can share with others."

"Ming got in trouble for that last week. She set fire to the breakfast table," Haru told her, pointing in the distance to a girl with long black hair who was talking with Asami.

"I mean in a non-destructive way, of course," Korra laughed. She then picked up a pebble from the ground and tossed it to him. "How about you show me some of your bending?"

Haru caught the pebble but looked at her in confusion. "There's no water," he stated.

"I'm an idiot," Korra said embarrassedly. "I'm sorry Haru, I shouldn't have assumed that you were an earthbender."

"It's okay," Haru replied. "I look a lot like my dad. His family's from Ba Sing Se. My mom was a healer but she died eight years ago, right after I was born."

"I'm so sorry," Korra told him, her voice thick with emotion.

"I never met her," he shrugged. "My dad died in one of the building collapses but we weren't very close either. I'll miss his secretary though. I liked her. She was kind."

A few seconds of silence passed and Haru looked again to the other kids. It was obvious that he wanted to join them.

"Wanna go with me to talk to the other kids?" Korra suggested.

Haru nodded and took her hand as they walked towards the crowd.

"Korra!" Ikki called out from her air scooter and landed on the ground

"That's forfeiting. I win!" Meelo shouted and several of the kids cheered.

"Korra, I missed you! Lemme introduce you to my new friends," Ikki said as she gave Korra a hug.

Ikki seemed to know everything about each of the children. Their names, ages, favorite foods, and even what day of the week they liked best.

"So, have you guys met my friend Haru," Korra asked after she had been introduced to everyone.

"Yeah!" a lanky bespectacled boy exclaimed. "Hey Haru, why weren't you watching the races with us? They're fun!"

"I wasn't sure who to root for," Haru said shyly as he walked towards the boy.

* * *

><p>Korra felt exhausted as she and Asami left Air Temple Island several hours later. The kids had wanted her to show them as many bending tricks as possible and she had even participated in some of the air scooter races.<p>

"I'm glad we visited today," Asami told her after they got on the ferry.

"Me too! I really like Haru, he's a good kid. You know, I always wanted a little brother... I'd suggest adopting him to my parents but they only just got a break from me!" Korra laughed.

"I think he'll be easy to place. Ming was... different," Asami said seriously. "To be honest, I think she's going to be one of the kids that's harder to get adopted. It's important I met her though. This is why we need The Sato Home. It really will be home to some of these kids."

"Yeah, we didn't see it today but Tenzin said a couple of the other kids have some temper issues," Korra agreed. "I imagine they might be tough to place too."

"Thank you for doing this with me," Asami said as tears started to roll down her face. "These kids deserve better."

"I told you I'd be with you every step of the way," Korra responded while giving Asami a side hug.

" I know," Asami sniffed. "Sorry for getting all emotional. It just means a lot to me."

"And I love that about you," Korra said gently, resting her head on Asami's shoulder.

They leaned against each other until they heard a fog horn indicating they were nearing Republic City.

"Hey, do you want get some dinner with me?" Asami asked as the ferry pulled up to the docks.

"Yeah, I'm starving! What'd you have in mind?" Korra replied and her stomach started to grumble.

"I can tell! Have you ever heard of Kwong's?" Korra's eyes widened and Asami laughed. "Relax, I'm just kidding! Kwong's definitely sounds tiring right now. How about Narook's? I know we just ate it last night but you seemed to really enjoy their noodles."

"Narook's sounds great!" Korra said, smiling at her girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra and Asami were relieved to see that Tahno and his fans weren't at Narook's. They quickly ordered their meal and found a relatively private corner. Korra smiled fondly at the Water Tribe tapestries.

"What a day," Asami said after they sat down with their food. "Honestly, I didn't think we'd be there that long."

"Yeah, kids are really draining. I have no idea how Pema raised like a million airbenders," Korra replied, bits of noodles spraying out of her mouth.

"Korra, eat with your mouth closed!" Asami laughed. "You're right though, she definitely has her hands full. I can't believe she and Tenzin might actually add another kid to the bunch!"

"What?" Korra looked at her girlfriend in surprise.

"Uh, well, I probably wasn't supposed to say anything but I really don't think they'd mind you knowing. Plus I don't like keeping things from you," Asami said sincerely. "They're considering adopting one of the kids."

"Do you think they might pick Haru?" Korra asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"I don't know," Asami replied. "Pema always said she wanted a nonbender but I really don't think they'd let that influence their decision one way or another. As I said before though, Haru won't be difficult to place. It's the kids like Ming that'll be more of a challenge."

"I know, I just can't wait for him to have a family of his own. I feel like he's never really had one. Of course I want the other kids to find homes too though," she added. "That reminds me, how was your conversation with Ming?"

"Well, in addition to, uh, setting fire to things, she's also really interested in engineering. I'm going to send her some books with Tenzin next week," Asami told her.

"That's good!" Korra said brightly.

"Yeah," Asami hesitated, setting down her chopsticks. "She seemed especially interested in the Colossus though. I admit the design for it was pretty amazing... but it's still difficult to talk about."

Asami lowered her head and sighed. Korra dropped her own chopsticks and squeezed her girlfriend's hands.

"Thank you," Asami told her. "I'm trying to be strong but I just can't stop thinking about him. I don't remember it being this bad after my mom died. I was pretty upset but at least I still had my father. Now..."

"You know I'm here if you ever need to talk or anything," Korra echoed the words once spoken to her.

"Thank you Korra. You have no idea how much you mean to me," Asami said in a trembling voice.

"You too," Korra replied.

They both smiled gently at each other and eventually started eating the last of their noodles.

"So do you think we should tell Raiko about us before the ball?" Asami asked a few minutes later.

"No," Korra replied. "Then he might not come. Besides, I don't think we owe _him_ any explanations."

"You're right,"Asami agreed. "Are you worried how other people will react though?"

"A little," Korra admitted. "I'm definitely not looking forward to the meetings with the governors next month. By then everyone will know and some of them will directly oppose me. At least that's what I got from what Tenzin said."

"I'm not ashamed of us," Asami told her girlfriend with a worried expression.

"Neither am I," Korra said quickly. "I could never be ashamed of you. I hope you know that. I just don't wanna deal with some stuffy old politicians."

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, causing Asami to giggle.

"You know what I'd much rather be doing?" Korra asked her.

"What?" Asami responded, a smile forming on her lips.

"Kissing you like last night," she admitted.

"That'd be nice," Asami replied. "_Really nice_."

"We should do it again sometime soon, get away from everyone. Just us." Korra winked, unsure where her confidence was coming from.

"We should," Asami agreed. "How about we have a day just for us next Friday? We can pick out ballgown designs in the afternoon and later eat at Kwong's. I can have us seated in a _private_ booth."

"That'd be nice. _Really nice_," Korra imitated her playfully. "And maybe afterwards…"

Korra stopped talking and gulped, suddenly not feeling so brave anymore.

"Yes?" Asami questioned, her eyes lowered.

"Maybe afterwards I could come back to your place and cuddle?" Korra suggested hopefully.

Asami bit her lower lip and smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"


	12. Chapter 12

Note: The original Chapter 10 and 11 were combined. This was done so that the scene of Korra meeting Haru wouldn't feel disjointed. Because of this there's a possibility you haven't read Chapter 11 with Korra and Asami at Narook's. I apologize for the confusion!

* * *

><p>Korra opened the oven and took a pan filled with steaming kale cookies out. She bit one of them and smiled. Success! She turned around to see Naga run wildly into the kitchen, sniffing around and wagging her tail back and forth. Korra finally relented and gave her one of the cookies after they had cooled.<p>

"Okay girl, one won't hurt, but the rest are for Asami!" she laughed as the polar bear dog jumped in the air and caught the treat, knocking over a chair in the process.

At the request of president Raiko, Korra had been reading up on different Earth Federation provinces when the idea to bake something for her girlfriend popped into her head.

Korra quickly bundled up the cookies and took off to see Asami. She wanted to catch her before any possible lunch meetings. When she finally reached her girlfriend's building, Korra walked right past the receptionist to the hallway holding Asami's office. The door was already open so she didn't have to knock.

"Korra!" Asami looked up from a blueprint in surprise.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything," Korra said, holding up the bundle. "I made you some Kale cookies."

"You're never a bother," Asami told her, happily taking a bite out of one of the cookies "These are amazing! Thank you!"

Asami got up from her desk and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. Korra was deepening the kiss and sliding her hands down Asami's waist when the phone started ringing on Asami's desk. Asami reluctantly freed herself from Korra's embrace and answered it.

"Ikki, is that you? What's wrong?" Asami asked, gesturing for Korra to join her in listening to the call.

"I know I'm only supposed to use the phone for emergencies but I need your help. It's Chan, he flipped out and started breaking stuff. He took off and I don't know what to do. He's my friend, I don't want him to get in trouble," Ikki said nervously.

Asami looked at Korra who nodded.

"Don't worry Ikki, we'll help," Asami responded. "Korra's here too."

"Hi Korra! I'll be right over with Starbright to pick you guys up," Ikki told them and hung up.

"Chan," Korra said as they walked to the front of the building. "That's the boy Haru was talking to, the one with glasses. He seemed like a pretty mellow kid. I wonder what set him off?"

"I remember Chan's file," Asami recalled. "He lost his parents and three sisters in one of the explosions. Nobody knows why he wasn't in the apartment with them."

Once they reached outside Korra shook her head and breathed in some fresh air. She had thought about eventually visiting Kuvira in prison but after thinking about all the lives that were lost that day, it would be difficult to see the metalbender. It wasn't anger that filled Korra though, it was something more akin to grief.

"Thinking about Kuvira?" Asami asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Korra admitted, wondering how her girlfriend read her so well. "I honestly don't think she realized she was hurting all these people. Eventually I should visit her so I can understand how to prevent something like this from happening again... Unless, of course, you don't want me to?"

"I'm never going to forget she killed my dad, Korra, but I'm also not going to stand in the way of your Avatar duties. I hope you realize that," Asami replied. "I'm by your side no matter what."

"Thank you," Korra said. "I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"I often think the same thing about you," Asami told her in response.

Several minutes later Ikki arrived with her sky bison and waved to the pair.

"Hey guys, have you met Starbright?" Ikki asked them as they got on. "He just chose me a couple weeks ago."

Starbright flew swiftly and landed on the part of Air Temple Island that was opposite of the docks. Korra could see waves crashing down on large boulders and Chan was curled up on one of them. He was holding his head down, and sobbing. She could also tell that his fingers were bloody from punching the rocky ground around him. Haru stood close by, a look of hesitation on his face.

"Chan," Asami said in a comforting voice as they approached the boy. "I'm Asami, we met last week."

"Go away!" he wailed.

"We can't do that," Korra told him. "Ikki asked us to check on you. She's very worried. We all are."

They stood in silence for ten minutes, at a distance so Chan wouldn't take off.

"My twin sister Kuri was a lot like Ikki. She was nice, even when I was a jerk," Chan finally said in a quiet voice. "She wanted to go with me to watch the trains the day she died but I told her to stay home. It's my fault. I don't even remember why I wanted to be alone."

Tear started rolling down his face and he took off his glasses.

"Oh Chan," Ikki said as she ran over and gave him a hug. "It's not your fault! You're really nice too and I'm sure Kuri knew that."

Chan didn't say anything but accepted Ikki's embrace.

"I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble, aren't I?" he finally asked. "I trashed the reading room."

"No, I don't think so." Ikki shook her head. "Jinora and Meelo probably already cleaned it up."

"I'm sorry," Chan apologized but then he suddenly started punching the ground again. "I'm so stupid! All I do is ruin things!"

"No Chan, you're not stupid," Asami said kindly as she sat down next to the boy and tried to calm him. "You know, sometimes a hobby can help you keep your mind off things. What do you enjoy doing?"

"I just like drawing trains," Chan replied with a shrug. "I'm not good at anything!"

"My company actually makes trains," Asami told him brightly. "If you want I could take you and Ming to the factory sometime and you can see them being built. She's a few years older than you but she likes mechanical things too."

"I guess that'd be nice," Chan said, his mood starting to brighten a little.

Asami continued talking with Chan about trains until he felt ready to return to the other kids. Over an hour had passed before Ikki took Korra and Asami back to the office building.

"Bye guys, thank you for helping with Chan!" Ikki called out as she was leaving. "By the way Korra, I love your lipstick!"

"What?" Korra asked once Ikki flew away.

"Oh sorry," Asami said. "I think I got a little..."

Not thinking, Asami instinctively started to wipe Korra's lips with her fingers. Korra took her girlfriend's hand and lightly kissed it.

"Leave it," she told Asami. "I like having a bit of you with me."

They both blushed at the statement and Asami giggled.

"You were really awesome back there with Chan," Korra told Asami. "I never realized you were that good with kids."

"Neither did I," Asami admitted. "Actually, I don't think I was before. I guess planning a children's home kinda changes my priorities."

"You're a great person, you know that," Korra said, running her hands through her Asami's hair.

"Says the Avatar," Asami joked in response.

"I'm serious," Korra told her. "You're the kindest person I know."

Asami didn't reply immediately but instead smiled and kissed Korra's cheek.

"Thank you again for the cookies," she finally said before Korra went back home. "They're delicious."

"Oh yeah, those," Korra mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm glad you like them."

"I really do! I also can't wait for our day together Friday," Asami said cheerfully.

"Me too," Korra replied as she felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. "Having some time alone with you will be nice!"


	13. Chapter 13

Korra and Asami strolled through the downtown sidewalk the afternoon before their date at Kwong's. They were playfully arguing where to grab lunch when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Korra! Asami!" Mako's girlfriend, Ummi, waved at the couple.

Ummi was wearing a light blue gown and stood at the entrance of a small dress shop. Mako was standing right beside her and motioned for Korra and Asami to join them.

"Hi!" Korra greeted the pair as they walked inside the store. "Buying a dress for the charity ball?"

"Yep! " Ummi replied, looking down at the gown she was wearing. "This one's the best so far but I hate the material!"

"Korra and I are actually visiting a dress designer tomorrow," Asami said. "Why don't you come with us and pick something out?"

"I couldn't let you do that," Ummi declined. "It'd be way too expensive."

"Don't be ridiculous! This is our gift to you for giving Mako a chance," Asami joked. "A very kind thing to do."

"Hey, she's not pity dating me!" Mako protested.

Ummi laughed and finally agreed to at least look at some of the dress designs.

"Mako and I were going to a deli called the Green Dragon for lunch," she told them. "Have you two ever been there?"

"No, I've heard they have some amazing lavender tea though," Asami replied.

"You should join us!" Ummi said.

"What do you say, sweetie?" Asami asked Korra.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Korra replied, eager to leave the dress shop, which was starting to feel cramped and stuffy.

"Lemme change first, then we can leave!" Ummi told them.

After Ummi changed into her work clothes, the four of them took off to the deli. Asami linked elbows with her girlfriend and smiled. Korra noticed a few people staring but she tried to ignore them.

"Here it is," Ummi said as they reached a quaint corner deli with outside tables on both sides.

"It's not much but my parents used to eat here," Mako said quietly.

Ummi squeezed her boyfriends arm and waved down a server.

"Four? Right this way, Miss Moon," the server said as he showed them to their table.

"We're sort of regulars here," Ummi told Korra and Asami. "It's actually where Mako and I first met outside of work."

"Are you related to Zhu Li?" Korra asked, realizing Ummi shared the former last name of Varrick's wife.

"Nope," Ummi replied. "Everyone always asks though!"

"Hey," Asami said, grabbing Korra's arm as they sat down next to each other. "Look who it is!"

Sitting at the table next to them was Ikki, Ming, Chan, and Haru. They were all listening to something Haru was saying and even Ming seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Does Tenzin know you're here?" Korra asked the kids loudly.

Ikki looked up surprised. "No, please don't tell on us!" she said quickly. "Everything's always so busy on the island, we just _had_ to get away! Chan suggested here and it's really nice. We'll go right back after some tea and macaroons!"

Korra laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale," she promised.

"You have to go right back home after you're done though," Asami said sternly.

"Okaaaaay," Ikki agreed with a small frown but it turned into a big grin a moment later. "Jinora says you guys are dating. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Asami replied cheerfully.

"Then look what I made!" Ikki told them excitedly.

The young airbender pulled out a drawing from a bright pink bag and displayed it to the couple. It had two stick figures with dresses under a sunflower draped wedding arch. They were surrounded by unicorns, dragons, and what appeared to be flying squirrels.

"Uh, that's great Ikki," Korra replied, unsure what else to say.

"It's me!" Ikki said proudly. "I made it after Varrick's wedding! One day I'm gonna have a wife and we'll have all sorts of creatures! I figure if you and Asami are dating, then it must be okay!"

Korra's eyes widened and she was taken aback. How long had Ikki wondered if her feelings were okay? Were there other kids like her, waiting to be told they were normal? Korra felt a tugging at her heart. She hadn't realized her relationship with Asami could help other people.

"You guys can have it!" Ikki interrupted Korra's thoughts, skipping over to their table as she handed the drawing to them.

"It's a really beautiful drawing," Asami replied. "Thanks for giving it to us!"

"It's great, Ikki," Korra added. "We'll be sure to frame it.'"

Ikki beamed at the couple as she sat back down with her new friends.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Ummi whispered. "You guys are awesome!"

Both Korra and Asami looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm really glad we could help her," Korra replied. "It really opened my eyes to some things."

The server came back and Korra and Asami ordered miso soup at Ummi and Mako's suggestion.

"So, I heard you guys had a hot date last Friday!" Ummi said playfully after they were done ordering.

"Yeah, Bolin told me you had a hickey," Mako snickered, causing Korra to turn bright red.

"Well, how else am I going to mark what's mine?" Asami asked, her eyes narrowing.

Korra choked on her tea and started coughing.

"Sorry, sweetie," Asami said, patting her on the back. "I was just kidding!"

Korra got the impression that wasn't entirely true though and she wished her girlfriend would show some attention to her neck again. She put her hand over her Asami's and they gazed at each other lovingly for a moment until a shrill voice interrupted them.

"Please keep that sort of thing to yourselves!" a woman snapped from two tables over. "It's disgusting!"

Korra felt her heart sink and she gulped. This was the first time anyone had said anything like that about their relationship. She looked over to Ikki's table though, where the young girl was intently following everything the woman had said, and she felt a renewed sense of strength.

"We're not doing anything they're not doing," Korra replied loudly, pointing to Ummi and Mako.

"That's different and you know it!" the woman argued. "What you're doing is weird and I don't want my kid to see it!"

"No, you don't get to decide what's weird!" Korra stood up, her voice rising even more. "Do you really want to tell the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries how to live their lives?"

The woman looked shocked when she realized who she was talking to. "I d-didn't know," she faltered.

"It shouldn't matter anyway," Korra replied and all eyes at the deli were on her. "What did we do to bother you so much? I'm just trying to eat lunch with my girlfriend!"

"Sorry!" the woman cried out flusteredly before grabbing her son's hand and rushing away.

Korra doubted the woman was genuinely sorry but she didn't care. She turned to Ikki, who was looking at her wide-eyed. "We're not weird, that lady's the weird one!"

Ikki didn't say anything but instead she ran over to Korra and hugged her.

"It looks like you're done with the macaroons," Asami said softly. "You should head home before they notice you're missing. Don't worry about the bill, I'll cover it. "

"Okay," Ikki said brightly. "Thank you guys!"

She took out her bison whistle and called Starbright, who appeared moments later.

"I gotta say, you're actually a pretty good Avatar," Ming said in a surprisingly sweet voice before they took off on Starbright.

"Thanks," Korra said with a smile. "I'll see you guys soon!"

She looked over to Asami after the kids left.

"A lot of people heard me," Korra said. "I'm sure everyone in Republic City will know about us by tomorrow."

"Good," Asami replied as she embraced her. "I'm very proud of you and I'm proud to be your girlfriend. You're amazing!"

Korra smiled into the crook of Asami's neck, tears rolling down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

The following day Korra was still thinking about what happened at the deli. She wondered again how many kids were made to feel weird because of their feelings. Korra remembered the car ride she shared with Asami after their first date. She had asked her girlfriend if she ever liked any other girls. Asami had appeared to be pondering back to something. Had she been told liking girls wasn't normal when she was younger?

Korra shook her head as she pulled her clothes on and picked up her glider. Things obviously needed to change and as Avatar it was her duty to make sure they did.

Korra took off on her glider several minutes later, soaring down when she reached the Sato Esate. At the entrance of the mansion she saw Mako and Bolin's cousin Tu. He had a newspaper in one hand and lychee juice in the other.

"Korra!" he exclaimed, waving the paper. "I read what you did. You're awesome!"

"Thanks!" Korra replied as she remembered something Asami had said about Tu. "So, I heard Wing invited you to Zaofu. That's great!"

"Actually Wei, but yeah!" Tu said happily. "He even got me a job with the guard and found me an apartment!"

"That's great!" Korra told him again.

"He's really amazing," Tu said. "I dont think my family knows I'm seeing him, but I guess they'll find out soon!"

Korra smiled. She liked Tu's enthusiasm. He really didn't seem to care what anyone thought!

"I was a little worried about telling them, but after reading the paper? Nah!" Tu patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks!"

Tu then took off for his morning jog and once again Korra was struck by people's reactions to her relationship with Asami. Not just kids, but adults were even finding comfort in it.

"Hi," she heard Asami's beautiful voice as the front door opened.

"Hey," Korra said cheerfully. "Did you get a chance to talk with Tu this morning?"

"Actually, I talked to him last night," Asami admitted. "That's probably why he got up early and bought like a dozen newspapers! I have some extras if you want them."

"It's okay," Korra laughed. "I'm just so amazed the effect we're having on people!"

* * *

><p>Dress shopping was even more boring than Korra had anticipated. After being measured, Korra sat down in a chair next to Mako. They both watched as their girlfriends critiqued certain materials and designs.<p>

"How'd we get dragged into this?" Mako asked while rolling his eyes.

"I don't know," Korra replied dully. "I told Asami she could pick out whatever dress design she wanted for me though. I can't wait 'till this is done."

The highlight of the trip was when Asami decided to try on a short, red cocktail dress that definitely wasn't appropriate for the charity ball. Korra took in her girlfriend's appearance with a sharp breath. Asami's long slender legs never ceased to amaze her.

"It's for our date tonight at Kwong's," she told Korra with a wink.

"That's not fair," Mako complained. "Ummi, are you going to try on a dress like that?"

His girlfriend laughed and ruffled his hair.

* * *

><p>"Please don't interrupt us," Asami told the server at Kwong's kindly after he served their diner later that night. "Just charge the meal to the Sato account."<p>

Korra liked having a private room at Kwong's. It was quiet and seemed more personal. During their meal, she decided to ask Asami the question she had wondered earlier.

"Asami, did you like any girls before me?" she asked curiously.

"Haven't you already asked me this before?" Asami replied teasingly.

"Yeah, but for different reasons," Korra told her.

"Alright," Asami said. "I did when I was about fourteen. I liked one of my friends at the private school I attended."

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"I kissed her, she kissed me back, then a teacher caught us. So that was the end of that crush," Asami told her. "We were sent to the headmaster's office and given two months of detention for our indiscretions."

"That's horrible!" Korra said, her fists clenching underneath the table.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Asami agreed. "They also told our parents. My dad wasn't upset, he just told me that the world was a judgmental place and I had to decide if my actions were worth the risks. My friend wasn't quite so lucky. Her parents shipped her off to a boarding school."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you and your friend," Korra put her hands over her girlfriend's.

"It's alright," Asami said. "In a way, it made me stronger. And I decided you were definitely worth the risk, although for a long time I wasn't sure if you liked me back."

"Oh, I definitely liked you back," Korra replied, pulling Asami in for a small kiss.

Asami responded by perching herself up on Korra's lap for a longer, more passionate kiss. Korra tilted her head back when Asami accidentally pressed a knee between her legs.

"_Ahem_," someone cleared his throat. They looked up, surprised to see their server. "Sorry!" he said, obviously aware of what he was interrupting. "I know you wanted privacy, but this is special compliments of the chef!"

"Oh," Asami replied, moving back to her side of the booth as the server placed a tray on their table. "That's very sweet of him. Please tell him we give our thanks!"

"What is it?" Korra asked as the server hurriedly left the room.

"This is the chef's ash banana soufflé," Asami told her. "It's a very intricate dish and normally only made for the most important of people on the most special of occasions. It's really an honor for him to have made it for us and we'll definitely have to send a thank you letter."

"I wonder why he sent it," Korra replied thoughtfully.

"It's his way of showing support," Asami explained. "He's lived with his boyfriend for almost a decade now and I suppose they read the papers this morning."

"Wow," Korra said. "First Ikki, then Tu, now this. I had no idea our relationship would mean so much to so many people."

"Me either," Asami admitted. "I guess we're the first well known couple like us in Republic City though."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you still want to spend the night?" Asami asked as she parked her car outside of the Sato Estate after dinner.<p>

"Of course," Korra replied, ignoring the fluttery feeling rippling through her stomach.

"You're so beautiful," Asami said, softly caressing Korra's cheek.

"Asami," Korra whispered as she stared down at her girlfriend's slender legs.

"Hmm," Asami replied, lost in her own thoughts.

"Let's go inside," Korra told her. "To your room..."

Asami nodded in agreement.

When they got to her bedroom, Asami picked up a pair of light blue pajamas folded neatly on her dresser.

"Here's some pajamas," she told Korra. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

Korra was surprised to see that the pajamas Asami gave her fit perfectly. The shorts weren't too tight around her hips and the camisole perfectly hugged her midsection. Asami had obviously bought them just for her.

"You look good," Asami said as she exited the adjoined bathroom and walked over to Korra.

She was wearing similar pajamas but in a light lavender shade. Korra embraced her and they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know I'm taking things slow," Asami said nervously. "I've never..."

"It's okay," Korra replied. "I haven't either."

"We can still do things with our pajamas on before we're ready to..." Asami bit her bottom lip.

"I'd like that a lot," Korra said, hoping she didn't sound too eager.

* * *

><p>The next morning Korra awoke to Asami snoring lightly in her arms and the tiniest bit of spittle escaping her lips. Korra smiled and wiped it away. Asami's eyes fluttered open and she returned Korra's smile.<p>

"Hey beautiful," Asami whispered.

"Hey beautiful," Korra said back playfully.

Asami eyes twinkled and she gave Korra a quick good morning kiss.

"We should eat some breakfast," she said, starting to get up.

"Mmm, sounds good," Korra told her, suddenly feeling hungry.

"Good," Asami replied as she pulled a robe over her pajamas. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!"


	15. Chapter 15

Asami returned twenty minutes later with a small silver platter of sweet buns and tea. She smiled as she set the tray on the bed but Korra could tell she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, eyeing the sweet buns in hunger.

"Raiko called," Asami informed her with a frown. "He wants to talk to us about our relationship this afternoon."

"As if he has any say in it!" Korra said irritably

"I know," Asami agreed as she sat down across from her, "but we still have to go."

Korra punched the bed with her fist, the mere mention of Raiko making her good mood deteriorate. She was already growing tired of feeling like his political puppet, he didn't get to dictate the terms of her personal life as well.

"Hey," Asami said, taking Korra's hand in her own and kissing it. "What did my bed do to you? I thought it was really accommodating last night."

Korra blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Asami said. "Let's try not to think about Raiko too much and just enjoy our breakfast."

"Okay." It didn't take much for Korra to relent as she saw Asami's pouty lips. Somehow her girlfriend had also managed to apply make up in the short time that she got their breakfast and scheduled their meeting with Raiko. Korra laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"What?" Asami asked, a smile tugging on her lips as she picked up a sweet bun.

"Oh nothing," Korra said nonchalantly. "Just admiring your make-up-bending skills."

Asami shook her head in mock indignation. "Korra your too much," she chided playfully.

"And you love it!" Korra said as her stomach grumbled. She lifted her camisole slightly to reveal her toned abs and she playfully winked at her girlfriend.

"Really, you're so ridiculous," Asami laughed but her eyes were half-lidded as she held a sweet bun to her girlfriend's lips.

Korra took a bite and gazed back at Asami as she swallowed before chewing thoroughly. She thought back to their previous night together. They hadn't gone "all the way" but they certainly came close. It felt odd, to share such intimate moments with someone else.

"What's on your mind?" Asami asked.

"I don't know," Korra told her. "I guess I just never thought I'd be this close with anyone."

Asami nodded. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is," said Korra. "I feel like I can tell you anything."

Asami scooted next to her girlfriend and put an arm around her waist. "Because you can," she said softly.

Korra leaned into Asami and metalbended the tray onto a nearby dresser. With the tray out of the way they both spread their legs forward and relaxed.

"I like being close to you," Korra said. "It makes me feel calm."

"I know exactly what you mean," Asami replied.

"Really?" Korra asked. "You always seem calm and collected."

Asami shook her head. "On the surface maybe, but you know there's more."

Korra rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I know," she said quietly as she clasped Asami's hand in her own.

They both closed their eyes as the sun beamed down on them through a large window across the room. Neither of them were looking forward to their meeting with Raiko but there was nothing in the world he could say that would keep them apart.


	16. Chapter 16

As they entered Raiko's office later that day, Korra felt anger pulsate through her body. Asami immediately picked up on it and gently held her hand.

"Good," said Raiko from his desk when he saw them. His eyes flickered to their hands before he looked at Korra. "Good," he repeated, "I see Asami told you about my call."

"Yeah, right when she came back to bed," Korra responded smugly, causing Asami to squeeze her hand.

Raiko sighed. "I didn't invite you here to argue... I see though, that this thing between you goes beyond a passing crush."

"It went beyond a 'passing crush' years ago," Asami said sharply.

Raiko frowned and gestured for the pair to take a seat. "Surely you can appreciate the situation this puts me in," he told them after they sat down.

"Not really," Korra replied. "I don't see our relationship has anything to do with you."

Raiko cleared his throat. "Many people don't look favorably on it… you've had a twenty percent drop in approval ratings since the news broke..."

Korra gripped the arms of her chair. "Did you seriously poll people yesterday?"

"A twenty percent drop isn't that bad," Asami said thoughtfully. "I'm sure Korra's ratings will improve again once people get used to the idea of us."

Raiko shook his head. "It's not just that," he said. "The governors will be arriving in less than a month and some of them have already expressed their... displeasure with the news. As I'm sure you know, same-sex relations are illegal in several Earth Federation states…"

Korra jerked her head back. She certainly didn't know that.

"You're going to have to tone it down at the meetings," Raiko went on. "Avoid mentioning Asami if at all possible…"

Korra wasn't paying attention anymore as she thought about what he said previously. There were couples out there just like Asami and her that had to keep their relationship a secret, the fear of being found out constantly weighing on their minds. Asami looked at Korra and she knew where her girlfriend's mind had wandered.

"What provinces ban relationships like ours?" Asami asked Raiko.

"Long Dao is the most prominent one the comes to mind," Raiko replied.

"That's an old fire nation colony where traditional thinking runs deep," Asami explained softly to Korra. "My father's family is actually from there…"

Korra looked at her girlfriend and an idea popped into her head. "We should go there," she said. "See what all-"

"Absolutely not," Raiko interjected angrily. Both girls turned to him in surprise, apparently forgetting he was there. "This is a very trying time," he said as he regained his composure. "I will not have you two stirring up trouble!"

Korra crossed her arms and Asami pursed her lips.

Raiko took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen," he continued, "I called you two here so that you know to act properly around these people. The governor of Long Dao is going to be at the charity ball, so you'll need to tone down your… displays of affection. Lao Feng is a very influential man, we don't want to upset him."

"Got it," Korra nodded. "Lao Feng." Now she knew who she was up against.

"Some other governors will be there as well," he informed her. "You'll have to be on your best behavior. Our ties with many of these states have already grown thin after the whole Kuvira mess. I won't have you deteriorating them further."

Neither Korra nor Asami had much more patience left to deal with Raiko, so they were grateful when the meeting was called to an abrupt end several minutes later after he received an important call.

"So when are we going to Long Dao?" Asami asked after they exited his office.

"Right after the ball next week," Korra replied, her blues eyes narrowed.


End file.
